Annabelle
Annabelle is a boss in . She is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance Annabelle is a demonic version of Anna. She has red skin, black hair and red eyes with black sclera. Annabelle wears the Spider Gown and a recolored version of the Curly Horns (possibly actual horns), and wields the Black Widow bow. Personality Annabelle is a foul demon who seems to be a perverse manifestation of Anna's "hunter" side, with a desire to not merely hunt targets but sadistically inflict pain. As such, she treats the party like her prey, and toys with them for her own amusement instead of for the sake of anything as simple as victory. Overview Annabelle's is Brimstone. It inverts all attempts to apply stat buffs on the players, making them debuffs instead; debuffs work normally. The exception to the rule is the Turtle Gi male armor, which buffs the wearer depending on how hard he was hurt. All three Flybot summons also have no effect at all when used in this fight. Annabelle primarily uses Dark and Wind elemental attacks, along with a massive amount of debuffs and status conditions. Although the flavor text suggests she uses Bio skills, she actually uses Dark attacks for most of her weapon-based attacks; the text refers to the Poison status effect. Statistics Attacks and Abilities Standard Skills |Acc1 = 200% |Crit1 = 30% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Unleashes Whirlwind on the second hit. Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack2 = Bow Whack |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 60 |Type2 = Physical |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Used first on the third turn and then every other turn. Does not take up Annabelle's action. Removes from the target before dealing damage (this effect ignores and happens even if the attack misses). |Attack3 = Black Spikes x4 |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 600/12 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Dark |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. On Hard or Epic difficulties, also has a 100% chance to inflict 3x . Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Tentacles x4 |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 520/12 |Type4 = Physical |StatusChance4 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x 50% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack5 = Screamer |Target5 = All |Power5 = 120 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x 30% |StatusIcon5= |Acc5= 200% |Crit5= 10% |RdF5= 10% |Attack6 = Tempest |Target6 = All |Power6 = 180 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Wind |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Arrow Rain |Target7 = All |Power7 = 70/3 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 30% |Element7 = Dark |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 80% |Crit7 = 20% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Unleashes Hurricane. Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Combo Shot |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 220/3 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 30% |Element8 = Dark |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 4x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 200% |Crit8 = 20% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Unleashes Whirlwind. Status strength increased to 8x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Syphon |Target9 = All |StatusChance9 = 50% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Notes9 = Status chance and strength increased to 100% and 3x respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack10 = Throw Spiders |Target10 = Random |Power10 = 180/3 |Type10 = Physical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Bio |StatusChance10 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength10 = 3x 20% |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Status and debuff strengths increased to 5x and 30% respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status and debuff are applied on all hits. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack12 = Unholy Ritual |Target12 = All |Power12 = 140 |Type12 = Magical |Element%12 = 100% |Element12 = Dark |StatusChance12 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength12 = 6x 25% |StatusIcon12 = |Acc12 = 100% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Attack13 = Equip & Defend |Target13 = Allies |StatusStrength13 = 1x |StatusIcon13 = |Notes13 = Also gives 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Summons either a Topaz Golem or a Mutant Chomper; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Zombie, Magma or Crystal Hydra instead. Summoned foes will be 2 levels above Annabelle. |Attack14 = Annihilate |Target14 = All |Power14 = 150 |Type14 = Physical |StatusChance14 = 100% |StatusStrength14 = 2x |StatusIcon14 = |Acc14 = 150% |Crit14 = 100% |RdF14 = 10% |Notes14 = Limit Break! Super high critical rate. |Attack15 = Black Hole |Target15 = All Backup |Power15 = 220 120 |Type15 = Magical |Element%15 = 100% |Element15 = Dark |StatusChance15 = 50% -- |StatusStrength15 = 1x -- |StatusIcon15 = -- |Acc15 = 150% |Crit15 = 10% |RdF15 = 10% |Notes15 = Limit Break! Status chance for the front increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Unleashed Bonus Skills |StatusChance1 = 10% 50% |StatusStrength1 = 3x 20% |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Will target a different player if the target of Piercing/Combo Shot already died. Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. |Attack2 = Hurricane |Target2 = All |Power2 = 60 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Wind |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% 50% |StatusStrength2 = 2x 15% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10%}} Battle logic Bow Whack * 3rd turn, and every 2nd turn afterwards → Bow Whack; * Bow Whack will always target the least damaged player. Action * Limit Break; ** <32% HP → Black Hole; ** Otherwise → Annihilate; * If Summon Score ≥4 → Equip & Defend; * <39% HP → Arrow Rain (1/7), Combo Shot (1/7), Tentacles (1/7), Tempest (1/7), Unholy Ritual (1/7), Syphon (1/7), Throw Spiders (1/7); * <74% HP → Arrow Rain (1/5), Black Spikes (1/5), Tentacles (1/5), Tempest (1/5), Screamer (1/5); * Otherwise → Piercing Shot (1/3), Black Spikes (1/3), Screamer (1/3). * Annabelle's Limit Break becomes available every time she receives damage equal to 35% of her max HP. * Summon score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Annabelle's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning. Before the v2 update, summon score reset when it reached ≥7 even if she couldn't summon due to using her Limit Break, which could delay her re-summoning. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 66% → Bow Whack. Strategies Note that all Virus, Poison and Burn based strategies will not work as she absorbs those elements. Dark and Wind immunity are recommended, since those will outright nullify a lot of Annabelle's attacks (such as Screamer, Tempest or Hurricane). Annabelle's most dangerous attack is Tentacles, which can inflict massive physical damage, and, being non-elemental, cannot be resisted. It's generally a good idea to set up a tank with high to protect your party from Annabelle's random and single target attacks. Annabelle will use Annihilate as her first Limit Break and Black Hole as her second, both only hit once so they can be blocked with and (though the Demon and Angel Mirror summons respectively can also be used to block their damage). Do keep in mind that if Annabelle uses her Bow Whack on the same turn as her Limit Break, she may Dispel the protective statuses off her target, leaving them defenceless against her limits. Try to inflict and on the Zombie Hydra to keep it debuffed, which will allow you to focus your attention on Annabelle. As for offence, Ice, Wind and Holy are your best bets. NoLegs with the Honjo Masamune in particular can deal tremendous damage with proper setup. Quotes Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. She casts a powered up version of Tempest on every foe. Trivia *Unlike Anna, Annabelle's hair can only be swayed forwards. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses